


A Love That Won't Sit Still (an animated fanfic)

by circlejourney



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Animation, Confessions, Embedded Video, F/M, Fluff, Kajicchu | Applin as a Declaration of Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Game(s), Songfic, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlejourney/pseuds/circlejourney
Summary: Hop and Gloria through the years, from the day they first make their feelings known to each other, through the trials of dating from opposite ends of Galar, as Champion and Professor-in-training. An animatic set to Vienna Teng'sStray Italian Greyhound.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	A Love That Won't Sit Still (an animated fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stray Italian Greyhound](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/580996) by Vienna Teng. 



Huge thank you to the fanfic writers out here whose stories have been tiding me through these past months, all the amazing work here somehow gave me the inspiration to sink 70 hours into this: what I'm basically calling an animated fanfic. I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> The ring inscription was, of course, inspired by Engineerd's fanfic, [Champion Gloria and the Mystery Spouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720550/chapters/51811366).
> 
> PS I admit I forgot Gloria was the one who gave the Applin to Hop, so the Appletun should have been his. Let's pretend that Hop gave her another Applin offscreen between the two scenes 😂


End file.
